


As We Fall

by RyanJung



Category: BTOB, EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Historical References, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanJung/pseuds/RyanJung
Summary: Becoming a vampire, Irene needs to do whatever it takes to protect her identity.But what happens when one nosy Suho comes between that?.





	As We Fall

**Author's Note:**

> SOOO HEY YALLL .THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE SHOW IT SOME LOVE AND LIKE I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT

A little girl was seen crying in a corner.Her whimpering echoed through the entire room.

“Mother, Father, I didn’t mean to do it. I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry”.The child said while tugging at the two lifeless and bloodied bodies.The smell of blood filled the whole room as it made the child even more disgusted and nauseous but to the child’s surprise she craved for it more.

”NO, NO, NO THIS IS WHY THEY DIED, I NEED TO STOP”.The child wailed, she had no one else to blame but herself, her bloodlust took over her soul for a brief moment which in the end, resulted in her parent's demise.

The little girl stood up for a brief moment only to fall on her knees after she saw her white dress drenched in blood.She sobbed again, she never wanted this to happen, but then again who would want to be cursed to become a vampire who would in the end kill their own parents.

“You do know they wanted to kill you anyway right?” an unfamiliar voice made the little girl freeze.

“Who is… that?” the little girl looked around, trying to finding the source of the voice.

“I must say, killing them in one swift motion for someone like you is impressive”.The little girl looked towards the source of the voice, only to see a woman emerge from the darkness.Her skin was pale as snow, her hair was black as coal and her eyes were the colour of blood.Her red cloak matched the color of the pool of blood in the room. “It’s been a while Irene”.The woman said, walking towards the little girl.

“Who...w-ho… are you, how do you know my name?” the little girl stammered.

“Well, you see, I’ve been watching you ever since you were young, ever since you were cursed or I would say blessed to be one of us until you would bloom”The woman retorted.

“Who cursed me?, why was it me and not anyone else?” Irene exclaimed.

“I don’t know, but what I know right now is that we have to leave.”The woman said with a stern tone in her voice.

“Why? , where?”The child said, still trying her best to process the whole situation.

“You really do ask a lot of questions don’t you?” the woman said while rolling her eyes.”Look out the window” she continued.Irene slowly walked towards the window only to have a mortified look on her face. Hundreds of people were marching towards her house holding stakes lit with flames.

“You see, your parents wanted to kill you so they could present your head to them because the whole village thought your family was cursed and by bringing your head to them it would make them look innocent from their claims.” The woman said calmly.Irene just stood there, tears flowing from her cheeks as the cold reality hit her. “Irene,we have to leave now!”.The woman exclaimed, grabbing her wrist and running towards the backdoor.The woman carried Irene on her shoulders and ran in the speed of light to a river, which was not far from the village.From there both the woman and Irene could see the house they just left ,being engulfed in flames.Irene couldn’t stop crying because what she felt was home is now nothing but mere trickery.

“There, there now” the woman knelt down to give a little girl a warm hug. “Trust me, I will keep you safe” she continued 

“Who are you?” the little girl asked between her sniffles

“I was called a lot of things ,but to you, just call me Taeyeon” the red cloaked woman said.

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW THAT WAS INTENSE SO PLEASE SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON IT.THANKS GUYS LOVE YOU.


End file.
